


My Bully hearts it

by GloriaRose



Category: Drágóneer
Genre: F/M, Girly Teen Boy, Love, M/M, MC Boy/Teen, One-Sided Attraction, Pink sash, Step-Brothers, Transgender, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaRose/pseuds/GloriaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while everything is pure bliss until everything suddenly feels wrong and I feel myself drop from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bully hearts it

She’s beautiful, always have been… and will be for a long time.

 ** _And for that I want to retch._** Scream at her _and pull out her hair by the **…No I need to stop… but then again**_ It doesn’t matter... really doesn’t matter.

I can have the smoothest blond hair and the most girly hairpins on my hair to make me more sweet looking…And be the cutest looking individual with kissable lush pink lips.

But in the end it doesn’t matter, since I am trapped and she’s free.

For the first time in my life the urge to cry comes so heartily, it sickens me further then I already feel because I just can’t seem to stop my blue eyes from tearing up as I stare at the sight in front of me.

 While my heart breaks into a thousand small bits.

And it hurts, the pain is something gruesome. Even if I knew for a fact that he fancied her and she liked him back. _Like the young women she **is!**_ And all off a sudden I want to laugh, a bitter laugh as Logan tugs her tighter towards him and kisses her lips yet again under the oak tree while she playfully tugs his tunica upwards.

Not wanting to see anymore, I creep backwards away from the bushes that I had been hiding inside. Carefully… to avoid making any noises, beside the thousand sharp bits inside my chest that are cutting up my insides. _Which ironically only I can hear._

Steading myself I then run and run, until I have no idea where I am exactly, so I just stand still, completely still. And it’s all right because there is no tears running down my face or any screams to be heard ripping out from my being. So I just stand still.

Until it’s dark enough and there is no other sound to be heard aside from my own breathing and the winds blowing one, to which is an excellent company as I try to find my way back towards my family farm house. 

Finally home I silently walk to my room, ignoring my father’s voice coming from the living room and my mother’s angry scolding at him…and Logan’s laughter in the background where she must be sitting with him on the sofa. At least I am thankful that they didn’t notice I was gone.

Closing my door behind me I relax on my bed and put my head on my pillow. It’s not long before I fall in to a deep sleep.

In my dream I can see myself on a black flying dragon back, that’s roaring in the sky while I hold on to it. For a while everything is pure bliss and I feel myself being beyond happy until everything suddenly feels wrong and I feel myself drop from the sky as there is no longer a black dragon under me or anywhere for that matter.

As I fall, I stretch my hands towards the sky but in a weird way I’m not scared as I embrace the invalid end. But before my body can shatter to pieces I can see memories, about Logan and me.

My brother and me.

Logan holding me, Logan feeding me lemon pie with honey, Logan playing with me on the beach and everywhere our feet’s can reach and our limbs can stretch. And lastly Logan smiling at me...

And then I break, shattering just like my heart and it’s something truly beautiful.

 

After that dream as my eyes flutter open, I’m no longer the Raizer my family knows.

I begin to ignore my brother, never looking at him or being around him. Ever since Logan past twenty he hadn’t had much time over for me, but at least we would hang out every other day rather than just talk like we used to do on the breakfast and dinner table.

But nowadays with me ignoring Logan there isn’t even that. At first Logan asked me what was wrong when I was silent around the dinner table for two days, but when I didn’t acknowledged his words and just replayed nothing, he seemed to not believe me but didn’t push it.

After that Logan tries to make small talk about anything really, when he`s around me but I won’t have any off it so I begin to venture out more and more until one day my brother snaps at me after I come home from school.

I’m just done packing my adventure bag that I need to the forest, when I feel someone grab my wrist as they begin to drag me with them. It’s Logan and he looks furious as he drags me into his room and slams the door closed behind me. When he begins speaking, I really don’t listen to anything he says after the “Were brothers so don’t you just ignore me Raizer! ”

When he finally shuts up, clearly done, I ask him in an empty voice while facing him fully “Can I go now?” to which Logan just stares at me and with his glacier blue eyes, and I spot something sad inside as he says with a frown barley controlling the anger in his voice “Just go”

And I do, closing the door behind me.

At school Amber eyes me grimly and asks yet again “So exactly what’s wrong?” letting out yet again a breath, I answer her as I have answered her for the past weeks “Nothing at all”

“You and I both know that isn’t true!!!” she huffs out and continues on looking at me “And before you say the truth… I am NOT speaking to you Raizer” She finishes saying and walks away from me, probably to annoy Bastian for all I know, talking about me.

Snickering to myself a bit, I resume walking back to the classroom. Of course with the same looks and whispers following me the whole way as in the last five years, but this time I really don’t care as I rock my pink sash. And tie a pink bow chocker on my neck and put cherry gloss on my lips.

When I take my usual seat beside Amber, she’s staring at me as if she’s seen something absolutely shocking, just like the whole classroom. And to make everyones eyes a little bit bigger I even throw Juran a kiss, my own personal bully because let’s face it why not?

And the way his eyes widens further while his cheeks flushes in color, makes my eyes glimmer in return.

-Being male is after all way overrated-

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow readers thoose of you that are beyond confused please click this link to the Dragoneer book/game https://forum.choiceofgames.com/t/dragoneer-wip/7611  
> And give it a Go!! You wont regret it :D  
> Its creators: @honeymichie and @Aera
> 
> This was just a fiction of mine related very lightly to the game.


End file.
